De la difficulté d'être père
by iloveharlock
Summary: Comme quoi il est plus facile pour certains d'affronter des armadas que d'arriver à canaliser un jeune enfant.


D_isclaimer_: Albator, Clio, et son vaisseau appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Aldéran, Skyrone, Karémyne et Dankest sont à bibi.

****

1.

- Comment ça, vous avez l'intention de repartir, mais vous venez juste de rentrer ? aboya le président de _Skendromme Industry_ à l'adresse de son incontrôlable gendre.

Le géant aux cheveux blancs avait déboulé comme un taureau furieux dans le bureau de celui qui évoquait irrésistiblement les pirates des temps jadis, la joue gauche zébrée d'une balafre et un bandeau couvrant son œil droit, le visage à demi dissimulé par les mèches en bataille de sa crinière couleur de caramel.

- Et ma fille est au courant ? rugit encore Dankest.

- Oui, sinon je ne serais pas venu ici pour faire le compte-rendu des négociations pour ce contrat des compresseurs.

- Elle vous a fichu dehors ? ironisa Dankest.

- Notre vie conjugale ne vous regarde pas, ne vous en déplaise ! rétorqua sèchement Albator.

- Ca me concerne car il s'agit de ma fille unique.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, vous le rappelez à chacun de nos entretiens.

Dans le bureau voisin, Idane, la cheffe du pool des secrétaires percevait clairement les éclats de voix, la porte de communication demeurée grande ouverte. Mais il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne, à l'étage où ailleurs, ne se formalisait des rapports houleux entre les deux hommes – cela avait toujours été ainsi !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous manigancez ? reprit Dankest Skendromme alors que son gendre avait introduit une puce mémoire verte dans l'une des prises de son ordinateur.

- Je lance la réactivation de l'_Arcadia_.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dankest en demeura un bref moment sans voix.

- Vous quoi… ! ? Vous ne pouvez pas !

- L'_Arcadia_ est mon vaisseau et je fais ce que je veux, laissa tomber le pirate, d'une voix glaciale.

- Et la cale sèche où il se trouve depuis plus de quatre m'appartient.

- Je repars pour les étoiles, et j'emmène Aldéran.

- C'est hors de question ! tonna son beau-père. Là, vous dépassez toutes les bornes, Albator ! Vous êtes marié à ma fille et vous n'avez donc plus la liberté d'aller vous balader à votre guise ! Vous avez à vous occuper de vos deux fils.

- Karémyne et moi avons décidé qu'il fallait prendre quelques distances, quelques temps, histoire de faire le point.

Le président des chantiers navals accusa alors le coup, mais visiblement partagé entre appréhension… et soulagement !

- Il en aura quand même fallu du temps pour que vous en arriviez là tous les deux, remarqua-t-il sur un ton soudain badin. Je ne pensais pas que vous tiendriez aussi longtemps !

- Oui, moi aussi, avoua celui qui s'apprêtait à redevenir une terreur de la mer d'étoiles, avant de refermer son ordinateur et de quitter le siège de _Skendromme Industry_.

* * *

Bien que son pâle visage sans bouche et les grands yeux en amande d'un jaune vif soit, pour la majorité des êtres, dépourvus d'expression, il n'en allait pas de même pour le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui pouvait interpréter chaque mot, ou silence, ou encore geste de la Jurassienne.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin prendre cette décision, dit-elle doucement. Elle était inévitable.

- Ah, tu partages ce point de vue ? s'étonna Albator. Pourtant, je t'assure que j'ai tout fait pour que ce mariage fonctionne, j'ai essayé.

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Tu t'es fait violence, toutes ces années, pour tenter de rentrer dans un moule qui n'a jamais été fait pour toi. Courir les étoiles pour _SI_ n'avait rien à voir avec notre liberté d'avant, sous l'emblème des pirates ! Ca ne pouvait pas marcher, tout simplement.

Clio marqua un temps de silence, assise avec son ami sous l'auvent du chalet qu'elle occupait dans le parc du Manoir.

- Mais, pourquoi emmener Aldéran, et par voie de conséquence laisser Skyrone à sa mère ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Aldie est, disons, particulier…

- Il restait pourtant ici, sans souci, à chaque fois que tu t'absentais.

- Autant Skyrone a été totalement indifférent à l'annonce que nous n'allions pas lui accorder du temps. Aldéran l'a pris tout autrement, a hurlé, courant tout partout. J'ai eu le plus grand mal à me débarrasser de lui qui s'était accroché à moi. Le pédopsychiatre a donc conseillé que je l'emmène sinon il pourrait passer de l'hystérie à la prostration. Et puis, ainsi, je pourrai le surveiller. Il est beaucoup trop actif pour les nounous, parcourir les coursives de l'_Arcadia_ le fatiguera. On verra ensuite combien de temps. Ca pourrait même être très long…

- A ce point ? Karémyne est certaine de sa décision ?

- Aucune idée, elle ne me parle plus ! Elle savait pourtant que je ne renoncerais jamais à l'espace, raison pour laquelle son père, connaissant mon absence totale du sens de la diplomatie, m'envoyait négocier ses contrats les plus ardus car il savait que je ne lâcherais rien. Ca m'a plu mais cela manque singulièrement d'intérêt, sur la durée. Toshiro a eut un bien meilleur rôle en concevant vaisseaux et systèmes ! Pour en revenir à Karémyne elle avait planifié un mois dans les îles et franchement c'est une vision insupportable ! Bref, elle n'a pas apprécié mon refus et m'a jeté dehors.

- Tu t'es laissé faire ?… Hum, j'imagine que cela ne te déplaisait pas tant, dans le fond, reprit Clio. Tu songes te détacher d'elle à ce point ? insista-t-elle avec de la préoccupation dans la voix.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'ai pas l'échine assez souple que pour être l'employé libre de Dankest. Je ne peux que redevenir mon propre maître, c'est la seule vie qui me convienne.

- Nous sillonnerons donc à nouveau la mer d'étoiles, conclut la Jurassienne, et nous prendrons soin d'Aldéran.

- J'espère que tu sauras le prendre car le fonctionnement de ce gosse m'échappe totalement.

- Seulement cet enfant ? glissa Clio.

Albator fit la grimace.

- Ces deux frères sont tellement aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, reprit-il en s'étant approché de la balustrade de la terrasse. Et ils échappent quasi entièrement à ma compréhension… Je n'ai jamais eu le mode d'emploi et je doute que ça arrive un jour !

- Mais si, aie confiance.

* * *

Battant pavillon pirate, l'_Arcadia_ volait à nouveau dans l'espace, les rares vaisseaux croisés l'évitant soigneusement.

Et si cet environnement familier avait rapidement apaisé son capitaine, il en allait tout autrement pour Aldéran.

Le garçonnet avait piqué colère sur colère, d'être avec son père à présent, et il ne semblait pas près de se calmer !

Pour l'instant dans la salle de jeu, il avait entrepris de mettre en pièces une sorte de château fort en le frappant avec un des gros cubes d'un autre jeu.

Clio tentait bien de récupérer les pièces du château, ayant mis autant que possible les jouets les plus fragiles en sécurité dans les armoires de rangement, essayant aussi d'arrêter l'enfant mais celui-ci lui échappait d'entre les mains pour s'en tenir à son objectif de destruction.

- Je n'y comprendrai jamais rien, soupira Albator en battant alors précipitamment en retraite devant ces débordements tandis que son fils roux poursuivait le massacre de ses jouets.

FIN


End file.
